notice me, Hime-san
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Untuk lo yang gak peka sama kode gue, notis gue plis –Son Hak. Didedikasikan untuk #TAKABURC [hasil kolaborasi nanas0411 dan Enamel Illyane]


Pemberani, _cek._ Cantik, _cek._ Mendekati _perfect, cek._

Serius, Hak tidak tau harus gimana lagi mendeskripsikan gadis dihadapannya. Tujuh tahun menjadi sahabat menumbuhkan rasa cinta di dalam hatinya. Hak yang biasanya kelewat jujur terkadang tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa cintanya, bahkan kalau memakai bahasa isyarat, Hak pasti dikatain lagi sariawan.

" _Hime-san_.."

Yona membalikkan tubuhnya, anak panah ditenteng karena sudah terbiasa. Hak semakin terpesona ketika wajah polos itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

 _CKRISS!_ 1 cm lagi, cakar Kija mengenai wajah tampan Hak. Disampingnya, ada Shin-ah, Jaeha, Yun dan Zeno yang turut memandangnya datar –sekaligus kasihan-.

"Hak.. kenapa diam?"

Suara Yona kembali menyadarkannya, wajah dipalingkan sejenak sebelum gadis itu menyadari rona merah bersemu di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa, ayo jalan lagi."

.

.

 **Notice me, Hime-san**

 **HakYona, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating T**

 **Akatsuki no yona © Mizuho Kusanagi**

 **Notice me, Hime-san © Nanas0411 and Enamel Illyane**

 **Summary: Untuk lo yang gak peka sama kode gue, notis gue plis –Son Hak**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #Takaburc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan baru dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu. Jalanan tempat mereka biasa lewati berubah sunyi, tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang mereka temui. Daerah tandus, tak berpenghuni, bahkan tanaman yang ada hanya kaktus.

" _Hime-san_ , lima ratus meter di depan kita akan ada sungai. Kau bisa beristirahat disana."

"Ah, kurasa tak perlu. Aku masih bisa berjalan, kok," tolak si gadis fajar halus. "Atau Hak sudah mulai lelah? Perlu istirahat? Oh, atau malah yang lainnya?" Yona menoleh dan menatap keempat naga yang masih dalam kondisi seratus dua puluh persen prima.

"Tidak, tidak, _Hime-sama_! Kami tentu saja masih sanggup! Ayo, semuanya! Kita lanjut berjalan!" Kija mendadak mengambil alih komando.

"Aku mana ada bertanya soal mereka, _Hime-san_."

"Cie, Hak gagal dinotis Yona-chan," bisik Jae-ha tepat di telinga Hak.

 _Sialan._ "Jangan dekat-dekat, Mata Sayu Mesum. Hih." Hak buru-buru memberi jarak demi menghindari pelecehan macam apapun.

Jae-ha menggeleng kasihan, meski Hak merupakan saingan nomor satunya, sebagai _kakak yang baik_ , mengasihani dan menggoda sedikit takkan merugikan.

 _Bukan berarti dia punya kesempatan menang atas cinta Yona, duh, Jae-ha baper._

* * *

..

* * *

" _Hime-san_ , lihat ini."

Setelah melewati padang tandus yang ternyata tidak terlalu luas itu, mereka sampai di sebuah pasar di perbatasan. Karena Yoon perlu membeli beberapa keperluan, mereka diizinkan berkeliling asal berkumpul di salah satu pohon rindang saat tepat tengah hari. Yang terlambat tidak dapat makan siang, ancaman paling ampuh untuk membuat Naga Kegelapan dan Gerombolan Periang Lapar patuh.

"Apa itu, Hak?" tanya Yona saat melihat benda yang ditunjuk Hak. Sepasang kalung dengan palet warna sama, namun dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Cantik, tapi harganya cukup mencekik.

"Ohoho! Ini adalah kalung yang biasa dipakai pengantin baru! Kalau kalian memakai ini, hubungan kalian dipastilan lancar dan _langgeng_!" tawar si kakek penjual.

"B-bagaimana, _Hime-san_? Kalungnya indah jadi bagaimana kalau kita membeli—"

"Kita ini bukan pasangan apalagi pengantin baru, Hak."

 _Sakit_. Meski Hak tahu kenyataannya, tetap saja _sakit_. Beginikah rasanya dibanting dari langit ke tujuh? Perihnya menjalar hingga ke akal sehat.

Belum sempat ia bicara, Yona sudah menariknya mendekat dan berbisik, "Lagipula Yoon bisa marah kalau tahu kita habiskan empat ratus rin hanya untuk sepasang kalung. Kalau Hak ingin kalung, nanti kita cari yang lebih murah, oke?"

Hak mendadak terbang. Dijanjikan seperti ini (mungkin) bukan kali pertama. Tapi yang barusan itu benar-benar _oh-so-sweet_.

* * *

..

* * *

"Kau benar-benar ingin kalung tadi, Hak?"

Hak menoleh. Ada cukup lama jeda sebelum ia menjawab, "Tidak juga." dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke jalanan pasar.

"Kelihatan jelas," sanggah Yona. "Tapi empat ratus rin untuk sepasang kalung itu terlalu mahal. Kita cari yang lebih murah saja, ya?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, _Hime-san_."

"Tidak, tidak, tidal, Hak. Aku bisa membedakannya. Nah, karena masih ada waktu, ayo kita cari!"

Hak bersyukur. Hak sungguh bersyukur atas hari ini. Terima kasih wahai dewa atau naga di langit sana. _Hak loves you so much_.

* * *

..

* * *

Setelah membuat kesepakatan, keduanya mampir ke lapak yang terlihat menjajakan aksesori murah.

"Hwaaaa~! Hak, Hak! Lihat! Kalungnya—oh, oh! Anting ini cantik~!" Yona sibuk memilah-milah aksesori. Bagaimanapun, _hobi_ nya yang satu ini takkan lepas begitu saja, 'kan?

"Hak, Hak, bagaimana? Cocok?" tanya Yona setelah ia menyematkan salah satu anting ke telinganya.

Hak tersenyum jahil. "Hati-hati telinga Anda melebar, _Hime-san_."

"Haah? Tentu saja tidak akan—oh iya! Maaf aku kelepasan, kita kemari untuk cari kalung untukmu, 'kan? Nah, nah, Hak suka yang mana?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin."

"Mulutmu. Tapi wajahmu sangat ingin. Sana, pilih." Yona mendorong-dorong Hak agar segera memilih.

Hak memperhatikan seluruh aksesoris yang ada. Pertimbangannya ada dua; satu, harganya murah. Dua, pantas untuk dipakai Yona. "Kalau begitu yang ini saja." Telunjuknya mengarak pada sepasang gelang keunguan. Ada biji-bijian kering yang menjadi bandul serta pilinan akar kayu jadi pengait. Sederhana namun memikat.

"Lho? Gelang? Bukan kalung?" tanya Yona saat melihat pilihan Hak. "Tapi ini cantik. Hak sudah yakin ingin yang ini?"

Hak mengangguk mantap sebelum menyerahkan seratus rin pada pedagang gelang tersebut kemudian bangkit untuk pergi. "Ayo, _Hime-san_. Kita tidak akan makan siang kalau terlambat."

"Hei, Hak," panggil Yona. Pandangannya lurus ke arah gelang yang kini melingkar di tangannya. "Gelang ini sepasang, 'kan? Apa itu artinya kita adalah—"

Ucapan Yona menggantung. Yang diajak bicara harap-harap cemas menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Apakah saat ini, Hak boleh mengharapkan sesuatu yang roman—

"—kita adalah sepasang anak kembar? Hihi, lucu, ya. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pakai baju yang sama?"

— _terserahmu, lah,_ Hime-san _. Hak sudah lelah._

* * *

..

* * *

Tepat tengah hari, Hak dan Yona tiba di tempat perjanjian. Empat naga, Ao, dan Yoon sudah ada di sana.

"Kalian beli apa saja?" tanya Yoon. Tentu saja ia khawatir, uang sebanyak empat ratus rin bukannya sedikit. Sia-sia kalau hanya dibelanjakan hal-hal _kurang_ berguna.

"Ini." Yona menyerahkan bungkusan kain pada Yoon. "Ada bahan selimut baru. Kami dapat potongan harga dari penjualnya."

Yoon mengukur ukuran selimut itu. "Tapi sepertinya ini hanya cukup untuk enam selimut.. Siapa yang mau berbagi?"

Tidak ada yang menunjuk tangan. Semuanya bungkam seolah tak dengar ucapan Yoon, sebelum akhirnya Yona mengalah dan mengangkat tangannya. "Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau berbagi dengan Yona—"

"AKU!"

"...sudah kuduga. Tentukan dengan suit sana."

* * *

..

* * *

Pertandingan final, Hak melawan Jae-ha. Kija kalah di pertandingan pertama. Disusul Shin-ah kemudian Zeno. Hak sendiri awalnya tidak terlalu berminat berbagi selimut dengan Yona. Ingin sih, tapi mempertimbangkan segala resiko olahraga jantung dan mental serta fokus, lebih baik tidak.

Tapi, ia akan jauh lebih tidak bisa tenang lagi kalau Yona harus berbagi dengan Jae-ha. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Lebih baik Si Ular Putih daripada Si Katak Mesum. Jadi, Hak harus memenangkan pertandingan _apapun_ yang terjadi.

"Siap, ya, kalian berdua," Zeno memberi aba-aba. "Satu, dua, ti—"

"Tunggu," sela Yona. "Kita masih punya selimut yang lama. Aku bisa pakai itu, kok."

 _Duh,_ Hime-san _._ keluh Hak dalam hati. "Tapi itu sudah tipis, lho."

"Aku tinggal pakai dua, atau malah tiga lembar. Kalian bisa pakai yang baru." Segaris senyum manis terlampir di wajah Yona.

"Kasihan Hak, gagal tidur bersama Yona-chan."

"Kau juga sama, 'kan, Mata Sayu."

"Hahaha~!"

* * *

..

* * *

Malampun tiba. Sesuai formasi sebelumnya, Yona dan Yoon tidur di dalam tenda. Sementara sisanya gantian berjaga.

"Hei, _Raijuu_ ," panggil Yoon dengan suara mengantuk. "Aku mau ke belakang dulu. Kau tolong jaga Yona, ya."

Hak mengangguk. Ia kemudian bergeser mendekati tenda. Duduk di dekat pintunya dan mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak melirik sedikitpun ke dalam.

"...k! ...ak! Rrhh..!"

Hak otomatis menyeka pintu tenda dengan waspada. Takut ada apa-apa yang menimpa putri kesayangannya. Di tangan kirinya, tombak kepunyaannya sudah dalam posisi siap.

" _Hime-san_?"

Sayang, saat tirai tenda tersikap sempurna, tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Yonapun dalam kondisi tertidur lelap.

Tapi Hak tidak melengahkan pengawasannya. Ia perlahan masuk untuk mengecek kondisi Yona. "Hanya memastikan. Jangan lakukan apapun padanya, oke," Hak berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Denyut nadi stabil, masih bernapas serta tidak ada bau aneh dari hembusannya, tidak ada tanda aneh di titik vital maupun yang terlihat. Bagus. "Mungkin dia hanya mengigau."

"...ak, Hak..."

Kaget karena Yona mendadak memanggil namanya, Hak sontak mundur menjauh.

"...ka. Aku suka..."

 _A-a-a-apa ini!? Pernyataan cinta macam apa ini!? Tunggu, tunggu,_ Hime-san _, aku sama sekali tidak siap!_

"...suka."

Hak kalang kabut. Diliriknya area luar tenda—tak ada tanda-tanda Yoon tengah dalam perjalanan kembali. _Sialansialansialan!_ rutuk Hak dalam hati.

"...sekali. Uhh, gelang.."

 _A p a ._

"...gelangnya."

 _Krak_ , retakan hati Hak terdengar secara imajiner. Hak kemudian meninggalkan tenda dengan berat hati.

"Lho? _Raijuu_? Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Yoon yang baru kembali.

"Hanya terkena syok kecil. Tolong bangunkan Ular Putih. Ini gilirannya berjaga."

Dan dengan ambruknya Hak, Yoon segera paham 6las an mengapa wajah Hak seperti kehilangan motivasi hidup. "Maaf, Raijuu, aku lupa memberitahumu soal igauan Yona."

Hak, sepertinya jalanmu menuju kisah yang penuh gelembung dan kilauan cinta masih panjang. Yang tabah, ya.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi.

 _Again, a very big thanks and sorry_ untuk para panitia, **Kak Rin** dan **Kak Dhani** , juga starter saya, **nanas0411**. Saya bukan penulis humor, saya juga seorang yang amat sangat bersyukur karena sudah menjadi jomblo, apalagi saya tidak pernah tahu rasanya minta dinotis gebetan. Saya jadi nggak tau cerita ini harus saya apain.

 _Maafkan saya yang brengsek ini,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
